A wide variety of body products are applied to the body, including sunscreens, self-tanners, insect repellents, moisturizers, over-the-counter and prescription medicines, and the like. These body products come in many different forms including sprays, gels and lotions. In the current market there are a variety of devices for applying and dispensing body products including, for example, the following: (i) a traditional lotion dispenser where a user must first squirt product onto their hand and then apply it directly to a body part; (ii) a single spray bottle where a user pushes down on a trigger device to activate a pump that sprays product onto a body part; and (iii) an aerosol can where a user holds down an actuation head to open a valve that sprays the product onto a body part.
These body products can be applied to the body directly by hand or by using a traditional spray mechanism. Traditional spray mechanisms are activated by the fingers and hand of a user at a location that is very near to where the spray is released. As such, users have a difficult time applying product to hard-to-reach areas of the body, such as the middle of the back. This oftentimes results in users foregoing the application of product to these hard-to-reach areas, applying the body product sporadically or not uniformly, or simply having difficulty or discomfort in applying product.
Furthermore, for persons having physical disabilities and limited mobility, it can be nearly impossible to uniformly apply a body product to the middle back area, shoulders, feet, and other hard-to-reach areas.
Moreover, body products are sold in bottles and canisters having various different shapes and dimensions, as well as different actuation heads or caps. Known actuation heads for sunscreen canisters have different designs each requiring a different actuation or triggering point to result in product being dispensed. In particular, actuation heads for known sunscreen canisters can trigger either from areas near the center of the cap or from areas near the back of the cap. A slight shift in actuation force applied to these caps will result in the cap not triggering the dispensing of sunscreen product from the canister.
Accordingly, there is a need for an easy-to-use dispensing device that can be used with most currently available sunscreen canisters. A need also extends to a dispensing device that can allow a user to apply product easily and uniformly to hard-to-reach areas of the body.